Blood Red Roses
by Shalan the Magnificent
Summary: Kairi disappears again into the Darkness. Sora has to find her with the help of Riku and the others… KairixOC SoraxOC and RikuxOC I suck at summaries... please Read and Review


Blood Red Roses

Author's Note: I have no idea where this story came from… it just sorta appeared in the back of my mind after I beat the game… Humor me please…

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts that belongs to Nomura Tesuya! Disney Characters belong to Walt himself.

Summary: Kairi disappears again into the Darkness. Sora has to find her with the help of Riku and the others… KairixOC SoraxOC and RikuxOC

…If the world is made up of light and darkness and the realm of light is saved then we are the other…"

Riku, Kingdom Hearts II

Chapter: The Ocean

The roar of the waves, flooding in and out, brushing hastily on the soft white sands. The cool sea breeze rushing overhead, stars watching from above. Sitting on the sea wall she leaned her head back, looking up into the stars. It was as if there was nothing else in the entire world, just the sky and the stars. She looked forward and smiled, the moonlight sparkled on the clear blue waters. Her red hair was pulled up in a ponytail, her bangs loose around her face. She tapped her middle fingers against the sea wall, keeping time to a song only she could hear- "Outside the window, kira-kira-kira-kii, a shooting star streaks, kira-kira-kira-kii-" She gently bobbed her head back and forth, thinking. She'd been sitting there for some time, her toes tickling the sand that rose up on the sea wall. Lights across the Ocean glittered brilliantly in the royal blue sky. She swung her legs up, folding them, closing her eyes, thinking of what she would do the next day, because there was nothing better than just listening to the waves.

Her thoughts were interrupted by shouting inside the house that she lived in. She threw a look over her shoulder and caught a glimpse of the silhouettes of her two best friends in the window, arguing about who knows what. They had been doing that for some time now, fighting over just about everything. She supposed it was because they were tired of being cooped up. After almost three years of never staying in the same place for long they had spent one whole year on Destiny Islands with her. She heard a door slam and the shorter of the two boys stormed out onto the beach. His spiky brown hair stuck out in random directions. He had his arms folded across his chest and anger practically radiated from him. The door opened and Riku's figure appeared in the light, his form black like a shadow. He shouted something at the younger boy and Sora spun around, yelling something back to him then he stopped mid-sentence, noticing Kairi sitting there, watching them with amusement.

"He started it." Sora shrunk down a little. He wore a pair of jeans and a dark long sleeved black shirt with a green short sleeved shirt over it. His feet were bare, the bottoms of his jeans collecting sand as the gentle waves lapped at heels.

"I did not!" Riku came running, his silvery purple hair blowing back in the wind.

"Yes you did! You were getting after me because I supposedly hadn't put the dishes away! It's dishes Riku! I'm sorry if I FORGOT!" Sora pursed his lips agitatedly, his blue eyes boring into hi best friend.

"You were supposed to put them up two days ago!"

"Sorry I'm not used to normal life yet since I spent three years of my life eating in restaurants and at other people's homes looking for you!" Sora stopped after that sentence, he shouldn't have said that. Riku stopped as well, looking shocked.

Kairi sat off to the side, watching with a concerned look. The other two hadn't really spoken much of their trials during the past few years, but the frustration was now coming out in the form of anger and rage. Sora had spent part of his life looking for them and had never complained about it one bit but he seemed a bit unnerved by the fact that Riku seemed to lack sensitivity of this momentarily.

"Well- uhh…" Riku stared at the ground. He never expected Sora to say anything like that to him. He stumbled over his words for a few more seconds then simply stopped trying. Sora's eyes met his. Riku searched Sora's eyes for some sort of forgiveness but presently his best friend's eyes were cold, not hatred but just cold, unforgiving eyes that at times sparkled with happiness and caring but when Riku picked on him too badly they turned as cold as ice.

"I need to clear my head." The Keyblade's denizen of light's arctic tones made Riku shiver as his best friend turned and walked of, running his fingers through his hair. Riku looked down.

"It's alright Riku." Kairi walked up beside him. She took his hand and Riku looked down at the younger girl.

"I hurt him again." Riku turned and let go of her hand, leaving towards the house. Kairi had a feeling that in that moment when he walked away that everything was about to change again.

_Riku… don't give up again…_ Her eyes grew sad. _We'll get over this… we're all together again…_

_Alright that was pretty cool I think… It's my first KH fic so be kind!_

_Read and Review please_


End file.
